1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of automatically switching between a master and a slave mode.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic device has at least two control modes, for example, a master mode and a slave mode. When the electronic device, such as digital photo frame (DPF), is connected with a computer, the electronic device enters the slave mode, in which the DPF is controlled by the computer; when the DFP is connected with a memory device, such as a flash memory, the DPF enters the master mode, in which the DPF controls the flash memory. There is a need to change the control mode when the DPF connects to different external device.
However, a present switching circuit of the electronic device to switch between the master mode and the slave mode usually is relatively complex and has a high cost.
Therefore, an electronic device capable of automatically switching between a master mode and a slave mode is desired to overcome the above-described deficiencies.